Multiprint easels for masking a sheet of photographic print paper to make several successive prints on a sheet are generally known, and many ways have been suggested for arranging standard sized prints on a sheet of print paper. Relative motion between the mask and the print paper and variation in the aperture size in the mask are required, and insertion and removal of paper and positioning and manipulating the mask are involved in using the easel.
The invention involves analysis of the requirements for multiprint easels and realization of ways that all the requirements can be met in a simple and inexpensive device that is easy, convenient, and reliable in use. The invention aims at an easel that operates accurately and quickly with simple and easy movements in dim light to insure that each print is properly placed on a sheet of print paper. The invention also seeks economy, ruggedness, and durability in an efficient multiprint easel that is satisfying to operate.